


The 103rd

by emsster



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:21:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23092525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emsster/pseuds/emsster
Summary: A calm morning with the birthday boy.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	The 103rd

Bucky woke up, consciousness slowly trickling in. His night had been good, no nightmares whatsoever. A quiet morning felt like a blessing after having been accustomed to always being on the go. 

Smiling to himself, Bucky reached out over to your side of the bed only to find it empty. He opened his eyes with a little frown on his face but still, you were nowhere to be found. Burying his head back to the pillows with a huff, he heard a creak from the hallway. The door opened, and there you were;

Carrying a tray filled to the brim with his favorite foods, in all your disheveled glory.

”Happy birthday, Bucky!” you said with a blinding smile, warming him deep into his soul.

The calm of the morning made sense to him then and he smiled back, thanking you for remembering. You handed him a cupcake frosted with a decorative ”103”. When he was younger he would never have thought that he’d make it to this age, but looking at you while biting into his treat he wouldn’t have it any other way.

Having walked through hell and back, finding the love of his life and a family to call his own, there was no question about it.

He was finally happy.

**Author's Note:**

> So, my very first fanfic! Kinda hard to believe it tbh. I know it's very short and probably not that good, but hey, I'm practicing 🤷Thank you for reading!


End file.
